anbu exams
by zachiro0
Summary: its naruto and bleach put together with my own characters added i dont own naruto and bleach
1. the deal

disclaimer: the only thing i own are Zero and cloud lol and this is something i came up withyears ago lol and masashi kishimoto owns the anbu lol

* * *

The Anbu Exams, the most dangerous, life threatening test for any ninja alive to ever take, but mostly for two female ninjas who were too scared to even think about, that is, until Zero gets over fear.

"You know," said Zero to her fellow ninja and best friend Cloud as she stared at the ceiling, "I really think we should take the Anbu Exams."

Cloud stared at the spiky haired girl like she just got hit with lightning and the yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY! WE COULD GET SEVERLY HURT OR WORSE DIE!" Cloud jumped up and down while her wild ponytail wailed uncontrollable in the air.

Zero looked at her friend amused and shook her head at the girls fear. "Ha! I stopped being scared this morning, plus Zolo and Train are both Anbu ninjas and they didn't die." Said Zero trying her best to convince her friend to go for the exam. Cloud just jumped up and down like a rabbit but stopped when she got an idea. "If you can convince me to, I'll do it. You can bribe me or even trick me, but if you cant do no Anbu Exam EVER!"

"Fine just get ready to take the exam" Zero said and ran home while trying to desperately think of some way to trick Cloud into taking the exam.

"What do I do, what do I do?" thought Zero as she ran into her house and paced back and forth. "I spoke too soon, I can never trick Cloud even when there's a fight involved." Zero then stopped pacing and grinned then said slowly, "Fight….ha! Got it!"

* * *

good? bad? like? R&R plllz ^-^


	2. CH2 PLAN A

CH 2 PLAN A

CH 2 PLAN A

ok ok this si weird lol istill dont rmemberhow i came up with this part XDDD

* * *

Later that day, Zero found Cloud at the old training grounds.

"Okay chubby, you know what to do when I jump out and say exams, right?" the fat kid next to her smiled and ate the cookie she was given as payment for the help she was to do.

Cloud was kicking a tree when she heard some bushes rumble behind her. She turned around and said, " Who's there!"

Zero stumbled out with one eye closed and holding one side saying, " Cloud, this fat kid beat me and said she wants to kill me unless you're in the Anbu exams." At that moment the fat kid stumbled over the bush and fell asleep. Cloud smirked at Zero as she stared with failure in her eyes at the sleeping pudge, "Ha! Nice try! Gotta do better than that!" Said Cloud as she ran off laughing. Once Zero got home, she paced back and forth trying to think of some kind of influential weakness that Cloud may have, she couldn't think of any thing and decided to call Train. Train was Zero's old friend who was about 18 with a slender figure, long spiky black hair and brown eyes. She had been a ninja since she was 10.

Once Train was there Zero explained to the girl everything that happened. " So…. you want to get Cloud to take the Exams so you can take the exam…. hmmmmmm well Zolo got me to go for it because of…" Train stopped and grinned menacingly as she said, "Zero get ready for anbu exams because I have a idea!"

* * *

ok taht was extremely short lol R&R plllz


	3. Chapter 3

DO NOT ASK WHY RENJI'S IN THIS! XDDDDD

Disclaimer: I only own Train, Zero, and Cloud...nothing else lol

* * *

The next morning, Cloud got a phone call from the coolest, most handsome guy she ever met, Renji. The message was to meet him on Cherry Blossom Hill at noon. Cloud ran there as fast as a cheetah hoping he was going to admit undying love, or something related to that.

"You know what to do right, Renji?" Train and Zero asked in unison. Renji smirked and said while fixing his long bright red hair back into its usual high spiky ponytail, " yeah, yeah I know, just say some mushy stuff to her and add the anbu exams to it." Train gave him a thumbs up and waited until Zero was behind a tree to say, " You know, this might be the only chance you have to admit that you're in love with cloud."

Renji said nothing.

Cloud made it to Cherry Blossom Hill five minutes past noon. "Whoa…Renji…." she thought as she walked up to him, amazed by his blood red hair that matched his equally blood red eyes. To her the sun seemed to give him a mystic glow because of the angle he was standing, Renji noticed she was staring and said calmly, "What? You haven't blinked in five minutes." His voice made her snap out her state of thought, " well I just was wondering what you wanted… that's all!" Cloud said trying not to seem nervous. Renji came closer to Cloud and sat down then motioned her to join him. Once she did, he did what Zero and Cloud told him to, but at the same time did what his heart told him, "Cloud I really like you and I wanna hang out with you, but I can't since I'm an Anbu and your not." Cloud thought about this and realized he was right! She could hang out with him if she became an Anbu, but then her fear returned. Renji noticed this and decided to hug her.

" What's he doing? He's only supposed to talk not hug!"Zolo whispered to Train as they sat behind the wide bush. Train and Zero grinned and said, "It's love!" Zolo grinned and looked back at the two love ninjas who were staring into each other's eyes. Zero's sharp senses allowed her to hear and see perfectly form the distance what was going on.  
Renji finally let her go and said, "I know your fear of dying at the Exam but I believe in you. Please, go for it Cloud I know you can do it!" Renji smiled as Cloud and him stood up. "Alright I'll do it!" Cloud said and looked over at the extremely large bush and said, "Zero! Thank train and Renji for convincing me to go for the exam!" Zero and train appeared behind the new couple and said in unison "YAY Anbu Exams! Here we go!"

Renji smirked and said, "heh, looks like in three days MY girlfriend and Zero will be Anbu Ninjas!"

* * *

omg...why did i write this? o.o R&R


End file.
